


ODA!!

by Belovedyuu



Category: Hello! Project, Morning Musume.
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Idols, Misunderstandings, Romantic Comedy, Sakura is oblivious to everything btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10130090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belovedyuu/pseuds/Belovedyuu
Summary: A one-shot collection of all the times Oda Sakura nearly breaks up couples accidentally.





	1. Annoying Ikuta Erina

**Victim 1: Ikuta Erina**

 

“Leadah~!” A soft voice called out affectionately.

 

“Oda~!” Came an equally affectionate response.

 

Erina watched as Sakura ran into Mizuki’s arms. The Morning Musume leader hoisted the tiny girl up in the air and twirled her around, giggling as she did so. Something unpleasant tugged at Erina’s stomach.

 

The concert was about to start and everyone was at their respective locations, waiting for the right cue. Erina, Mizuki, Oda, Haga, Makino, and Duu were on standby at Stage Left. The new girls appeared to be enamored with Duu, and Mizuki and Oda were… in their own world.

 

Erina had to look away when Oda hooked her arms around Mizuki’s neck and brought the older lady closer to the point their noses were touching.

 

 _This is infuriating…_ Erina clenched her teeth. She sauntered close to the stairs to the stage. The cue could come any time now. She tapped the railing impatiently. She cracked her neck with her free hand, using its motions as an excuse to peek back at Mizuki and Oda.

 

They were talking _extremely_ close now. Their noses were still touching and they looked like they were whispering sweetly into each other’s mouths. Sakura caught her gaze and the damned girl _smiled_ at Erina.

 

Erina returned her gaze to the top of the stairs. The lights of the arena turned off and she heard the wota cheer and begin to chant along to the intro music.

 

The music and the cheers felt slower than usual. Mizuki was supposed to be hugging everyone at this point. Just before concerts, the leader would hug everyone within her vicinity to calm everyone’s nerves and in turn, pump up the excitement. However, Oda just happened to snag _her_ Mizuki away.

 

Erina gripped the railing harder and she felt her armband tighten around her bicep, threatening to burst. Where was _her_ hug?

 

The cue came and it was show time.

 

Erina did her best on stage, but this time around, she felt ridiculously lacking. It was hard to smile and she kept going off beat and off key. When it came time for her to flip, she could have sworn she was _this_ close to turning a hand spring into a face plant.

 

The solo portion of the program began, which gave Erina time to dry off her sweat and change into the next set of clothes. She was blow drying her hair in the mirror when she saw Mizuki descend the stairs, having finished her solo.

 

“What are you doing?” The leader immediately chastised before even sitting down at the mirror next to her. “Is something the matter? You’re pretty off tonight.”

 

Is something the matter?

 

_Is something the matter?_

 

Erina rolled her eyes.

 

She turned off the hairdryer. “You’re my girlfriend, you _should_ know what’s bothering me.” With that, Erina turned the hairdryer back on and resumed.

 

Mizuki was taken aback. “Excuse me? Am I supposed to be telepathic now?” She threw some of that attitude right back at her.

 

Erina shut off the hair dryer and set it down on the counter. She picked up the ready hair straightener and began to fix her fringe.

 

Mizuki waited for a response that never came. She took the hairdryer from Erina’s counter and began to dry her hair.

 

 _She doesn’t even know what she’s doing wrong?!_ Erina let out a deep breath through her nostrils.

 

“Seriously, what did I do?” Mizuki asked again, but with exasperation this time.

 

Erina can’t believe how dense she was. The next solo was over. The last one to go up would be Oda before everyone had to gather for a medley.

 

“If you’re going to be like this, I’m just gonna go and watch Oda’s performance,” Mizuki chided.

 

Erina took it as a threat. “Fine,” She set the straightener down hard. “You go and stare at _Oda_. Spoil her with _all_ the skinship. See if I care!” She stood up, knocking the chair ajar with a loud rattle.

 

She started to walk away but Mizuki grabbed her wrist with ferocious strength, locking her in place.

 

“Are you mad because I was hanging out with Oda?”

 

Mad?

 

She was _furious_!

 

“Let go of me…” Erina muttered under her breath, glaring at the leader. They were on the last solo song of the list and she still hadn’t changed into the next outfit yet.

 

“Eri Please...You know there’s nothing between Oda and I. We just happen to be really huggy people.”

 

“I need to change.” Erina yanked her hand away and walked over to the changing rooms. She grabbed her set of clothes and moved into one of the rooms and pulled the curtains. Right after she took off her top, the curtains swished open and Mizuki immediately took her wrists and slammed them into the wall behind her.

 

“Don’t you be giving me any attitude, Eri,” Mizuki glared her fiercest at the other woman.

 

Erina gathered strength and reversed their position, slamming the leader back into the wall where she once stood. “What attitude? I’m not the one snuggling up to Oda before the concert starts.”

 

Mizuki scoffed. “How many times do I have to tell you? Oda and I just have a naturally affectionate disposition. Do I need to remind you that _you_ were pepping up Haga and Makino earlier?”

 

Erina was taken aback. “I was only talking to them.” She just gave her juniors a cute little pep talk is all. Things like this will put her at the top of the list of _most helpful senpai_ after all.

 

“You _held their hands and kissed them_. You think _I_ wouldn’t notice that either? But do you see me throw an attitude about it? No, because _I trust you_ and it hurts me to know you don’t trust _me.”_ Mizuki looked away, lips pouting.

 

Ah… Yeah, Erina did do that, huh.... It was more of a princely gesture to put their minds at ease but that could totally be mistaken for something else.

 

She loosened her grip on Mizuki’s wrists and clasped her hands, bringing them back down. Mizuki was right, her anger was definitely unfounded.

 

“...Sorry,” Erina admitted. “But did you guys _really_ have to be that close?” She leaned her forehead against Mizuki’s.

 

“Did you ever have a cat before?” Mizuki gave her a quick smooch. Her hands somehow found their way up Erina’s arms, caressing her muscles. “Oda is 100% a cat. I’m sure you’ve watched Youtube videos on how they can be.”

 

“Right…” Erina sighed.

 

“Now let’s change. I think Oda’s on the last chorus.”


	2. Annoying Sato Masaki

**Victim 2: Sato Masaki**

Kudou Haruka felt like she was being watched. Everyone in Morning Musume was riding to their next destination. The company didn’t have enough money to take a private bus and instead, their managers rented out two large vans. She happened to choose the van with tenth gen, Oda, and Haga. Iikubo sat in front while Ishida and Sato sat in the middle. That left her in the back, with Oda and Haga at her side.

The young Haga was already fast asleep, having been easily exhausted by the previous schedule. Oda was still awake, though spacing out and staring out the window. Duu wasn’t sure what everyone else was doing, whether they were sleeping or doing their own thing on their phones. The ride was oddly silent today. Duu had her earphones in, listening to her tunes.

 _So quiet…But why do I feel like I’m being watched?_ Duu scratched at her temple. The perpetrator would usually be Haga in these kinds of situations but the baby was in a deep sleep. Sometimes, she would be sneaky and sleep on Duu’s shoulder but she was so knocked out that she was leaning forward into the seat in front of her.

A Love Live song came into the shuffle and suddenly, Duu felt the strong urge to play the rhythm app game it came from. Her points regenerated so she should have enough to blow through a couple songs. As she booted the app up, Oda looked over her shoulder.

“Ah, are you playing Love Live?” The songstress asked, her voice ever light and soft.

Duu nodded. She took out one of her earphones and gave it to Oda. Once the app finished booting, she immediately went to work on a song.

She wasn’t good enough to tap to the harder songs, but she felt like she was average at the game. Despite having eyes on her playing now, she didn’t feel nervous at all. She finished the song with a near perfect score.

“You should have gotten the full combo,” Oda commented, leaning on Duu’s shoulder. “You were on beat.”

“The game didn’t think so,” Duu sighed. She hated those “ _good_ ” notes. If they were so “ _good_ ” then why didn’t it count towards her combo?! They should have been marked as “ _bad_ ” instead. What’s the point of having a “ _Good_ ” when “ _Perfect_ ” represented a perfect beat and “ _Great_ ” was almost on beat?! Unable to contain it anymore, Duu voiced her gripes on the game, albeit quietly so she wouldn’t wake up Haga.

Oda listened intently, taking in everything she said with an attentive gaze.

“That’s so unfair. “ _Great_ ” already represents being almost on beat and missing the beat is a “ _Miss”_ so there’s no point of having a compliment word like “ _Good_ ” but still get your points deducted. That’s not “ _good_ ” at all!”

“If anything, that “ _Good_ ” should be “ _Bad_ ” instead,” Oda replied.

“Honestly, there shouldn’t even be a middle point between “ _great_ ” and “ _miss_.” It should just be “ _Miss_ ” because you failed to get the note on time!” Duu huffed. “If I had my way, the only beats we should be getting are either _Perfect_ , _Great_ , and _Miss_.”

“Being on beat, nearly on beat, and just missing entirely. That makes more sense,” Oda readjusted her position, getting more comfortable on her shoulder.

“Ugh, enough of my rant,” Duu sighed, “did you have any song requests?” She scrolled through the song selections, leaving the previews long enough for Oda to hear.

“I like Snow Halation,” Oda pointed to the song in question.

“Good choice.”

This time, Duu received a perfect full combo.

“Amazing,” Oda patted Duu on the thigh.

Duu handed her phone to Oda, “Alright now you try!”

Her eyes widened, “Are you sure? Wouldn’t I be wasting your points?”

“Nonsense! Points come back over time, if you fail, we can just wait out the 15 minutes and you can try again.”

Oda stared at Duu’s phone pensively. Oda’s eyes flickered back and forth between the phone and her own eyes. She leaned closer to the shorter girl, daring her with a grin. She simply placed the phone on Oda’s lap and guided her hands to the right position to hold her phone. She kept her hands on Oda’s and set up an easy song for her.

“Look at you, you’re missing,” Duu laughed softly as the notes whizzed by.

“Seeing it and reacting are totally different things!” Oda playfully head butted the side of Duu’s head. “I’m no good with video games like this.”

Duu was about to head deeper into Love Live dynamics when the van slowed to a stop. “Oh bummer.”

Oda laughed melodically. “Did you wanna train me in the ways of the Love Live, _Master_?” She coyly tapped Duu with her shoulder.

“I did,” Duu scratched her head. The doors opened and the girls in the middle row got out of the van.

Oda got up, but looked back at Duu, “Perhaps after this schedule, we can spend time with that.”

“Let’s do it,” Duu gave her a flashy angelic smile. Oda’s cheeks reddened and she skipped off of the van. Duu couldn’t help but laugh at the display. She then turned to wake Haga and they all got off the van. As she stepped out though, she felt a very ominous aura coming from a certain individual.

“Maachan? You look troubled,” Duu immediately glided to the person in question. Her height made her have to crane her neck down a little bit to meet her eyes. Maachan looked away from her gaze.

“What happened?” Duu asked. She tilted her head in confusion.

Maachan shoved her purse and iPad in Duu’s hands. “Duu gets to be Maachan’s slave for a day!”

“Eh?” Duu was confused. Was Maachan in one of her crazy moods today or what? Or did something happen? Maachan marched off and Duu ran after her. “W-Wait!”

“Hurry up or I’ll turn you into a chandelier!”

“EH?”


End file.
